


Duelists and Divinities

by Kyele



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/pseuds/Kyele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a young Gascon in possession of a sword, must be in want of a duel.</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt from <a href="http://theregoesallthecottoncandy.tumblr.com/">theregoesallthecottoncandy</a> (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox">themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox</a>): "Pride And Prejudice's remarkable relationship to Trevilieu, discuss.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelists and Divinities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/gifts).



> Because it turned out the idea of fantasy-casting a Trevilieu/Muskteers/Pride-and-Prejudice fusion was too much fun not to play with!
> 
> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://timeforalongstory.tumblr.com/post/137571644680), with a few minor edits for clarity (the original was basically commentboxed). This doesn't cover the whole P&P novel or plot btya long stretch, but it's all that's written (and all I plan to write). 
> 
> In order to play Austen AU with two gay couples, I threw A/B/O into the mix, because why not? The terminology for familial relationships is borrowed from my much longer A/B/O epic [ye heirs of glory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2718833). The short version is that Alpha and Omega characters have their own words for 'mother/Mama' (carrier/Cara), 'father/Papa' (sire/Sirrah), and 'brother/sister' (aleph/odem). Hopefully it's fairly clear from context regardless. If not, drop me a note, please!

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a young Gascon in possession of a sword, must be in want of a duel.

However little else might be known of such a person on their first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that – though duels in general are viewed in a dim light by proper society mavens – a Gascon’s reputation is by comparison so little damaged, that youthful tongues may wag quite freely over the barbaric sport, without censure from their watchful carriers; indeed, that even those proper and well-bred ladies might be heard to venture the occasional question on the topic, and to nod among themselves wisely at the value of a strong mate.

In this regard the Bourbons, of Longbridge in Surrey, are no different than their peers; or if they are different, it is only that Mr. Bourbon, contrary to the others of her sex, has no interest in such goings-on.

“They say Miss d’Artagnan has fought five duels already!” her lady said to her one day. “And he only having come into the neighborhood last week!”

Mr. Bourbon – whose given name, you might as well know, is Anne – turned a page in her newspaper without appearing to take any notice of this. Her eldest two offspring, who sat side-by-side at the small table in the drawing-room, know better; but having seen their parents behave in this fashion all of their lives, it excites no other notice in them than that Athos (the eldest) closed his eyes, and Armand (the next eldest) sighed.

His mate’s chilly reception bothered Mrs. Louis Bourbon not a whit. Louis was used to Anne’s unconcern, and knew perfectly well that he would have no fun at all if he waited for her to supply it. He proceeded, then, without taking any notice of Anne’s silence.

“Aye, five duels; and what’s more, you know, he won three of them. Now that’s not at all bad for a young Omega just up from the countryside.”

“Young, Cara?” the youngest Bourbon sibling piped up.

“Quite young, my dear Lydia,” her carrier replied. “I have it from Mrs. Long that he is not yet eighteen!”

“Oooh,” Lydia fluttered. The look she gave her oldest siblings was not entirely without malice. “Bad luck for you old-timers, but you shall have to leave him to me.”

“What nonsense you talk, Lydia!” Mrs. Bourbon exclaimed. “Alphas generally do like younger Omegas, you know. Mr. Bourbon certainly did in my case, and you should all be grateful for that.”

The snap of Mr. Bourbon’s newspaper page turning was somewhat louder now. The eldest Bourbon pups, Athos and Armand, exchanged a speaking look. Though Mr. Bourbon had never said it in so many words, his behavior made it obvious – at least to the two Misters Bourbon with wit enough to spare – that marrying Louis was not among the choices in Anne’s life that she considered with satisfaction.

The other three Bourbon siblings exclaimed, however, at their sire’s seeming lack of notice.

“Five duels!” cried Lydia. “In one week! Now that’s my idea of what an Omega ought to be.” Here she giggled, and was joined in that effort by her closest sibling Kitty.

“Not mine,” rejoined Marguerite, the middle child, who if not clever was at least sensible. “A proper Omega ought to be dutiful, not run about the countryside getting into trouble.”

“Oh, hush, child,” Mrs. Bourbon said impatiently. “Duty’s all well and good, but it’s no way to catch a mate. This young Miss d’Artagnan is evidently well about herself.”

A sound issued at this moment from his mate; but, having already provided herself with the concealment of the newspaper, no facet of Mr. Bourbon’s face could be seen.

“Still, five duels already?” Armand raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Indeed! Whom can he have found to fight so quickly?” Athos wondered.

“Perhaps he fought his friend,” Mrs. Bourbon said, speculatively.

“He has a friend?” Kitty enquired.

“Most people have several friends,” Armand murmured.

Athos’ lip twitched.

“I am sure he has many friends, though perhaps not so many as he deserves,” Mrs. Bourbon said to Armand with some asperity. “But yes, my dear – ” (this to Kitty). “Mrs. Long says he is come into the neighborhood with a small party of friends, one of whom – another Gascon – is also noted as being a great duelist.” Mrs. Bourbon lowered her voice. “And having a great fortune.”

“Ooh!” Lydia fluttered a second time. (She had been told once that she was at her most attractive when doing so, and, consequently, did so often.) “Perhaps Miss d’Artagnan and – Cara, what is the other lady’s name?”

“Miss Treville,” her carrier said.

“Treville,” Kitty repeated, in a way that made it immediately clear that she was already imagining the banns being called.

“Now that is a telling name,” Armand mused.

“What do you mean, Armand?” Lydia asked, having not yet learned that her elder siblings were sometimes best left alone.

“Treville? Three villages?” Armand shook his head. “It shows a lack of imagination; and while that might be forgivable in the hands of an ancestor, such a name is not hereditary; it must be recent; probably it is the modernization of some more ancient name, _Troisville_ or some such; which means that this Treville, in addition to being a Gascon and a duelist, is vain, or proud, or probably both; and therefore all of his fortune is unlikely to make him sufferable.”

“Oh, mind your tongue, Armand,” Mrs. Bourbon said impatiently. “What nonsense you talk! As if it matters whether an Omega is agreeable! What is important is that they have a large fortune!”

Mr. Bourbon folded her newspaper, set it aside, and, rising, left the room without another word.

“Now you’ve done it, Cara,” Athos says in resignation. “Sirrah will never visit Miss d’Artagnan now.”

“Hmph,” was Mrs. Bourbon’s rejoinder. “If she will not, then I will just have a discreet word with Mrs. Lucas, and we will all happen to be invited there to dinner at the same time as the d’Artagnans.”

“And then perhaps we will get to see them duel,” Lydia speculated in excitement.

“Oooh,” Kitty said, in a poor imitation of her aleph’s flutter, and the two began giggling together.

Armand merely sighed. In the privacy of his thoughts, he resigned himself to a long visiting-season, and sent a silent prayer to the Almighty that he should not be tempted _too_ much to murderous rage.

_If only the Gascons had never come into the neighborhood_ , Armand thought regretfully.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/kyele?ty=h)
> 
> Bonus fancasting that didn't make it into the drabble: Georgiana is Aramis, Col. Fitzwilliam is Porthos, Caroline Bingley is Milady, and Lady Catherine de Bourgh is Marie de' Medici. The Collinses, naturally, are the Bonacieuxes. I could never quite get Wickham worked out. Rochefort, I suppose.
> 
> Anyone who wants to take this and run with it is welcome, provided they let me know they're doing it and link back to this!


End file.
